<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The blooming of everlasting love by Constellalune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971009">The blooming of everlasting love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune'>Constellalune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lauki week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 02- Flower shop<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A world where the phantom scythe doesn't exist, Kieran is a florist and Dylan is alive.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>I thought of that title bc like, flowers bloom and their friendship bloomed into love and-<br/>im stupid, i know:D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dylan Rosenthal &amp; Lauren Sinclair, Dylan Rosenthal/Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair &amp; Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lauki week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The blooming of everlasting love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kieran White sits on his swivel stool behind the counter of his late father’s flower shop, that was now empty. No one took much liking to flowers, he realized over the past few years, tasteless people, he believed. On and off, people would come in search of flowers when their wedding was nearing or for a funeral. </p><p>He sighs as he spins on his stool, aimlessly in boredom. The business was falling apart and every day he tried convincing his mother to allow him to do something else but she was adamant on keeping it, she didn’t want to lose his father’s memories, and she knew how much he had loved the place. </p><p>So caught up in his mind, he didn’t realise an auburn haired woman was standing in front of the counter until she cleared her throat, loudly, and saying, “Are you going to keep spinning around or are you going to do your actual job?” </p><p>Shocked, Kieran turns and almost falls out of his stool, quickly straightening himself up, embarrassed and pretending he didn’t just almost fall out of his chair, he replies, “Oh yes, I’m sorry, madam, how can I help you?” </p><p>The lady stifles a laugh, “Well, considering the fact that this is a flower shop, how do <em>you</em> think you can help me, hm?” </p><p>Kieran tries to stop himself from glaring, “I meant, what flowers would you like.” </p><p>She doesn’t speak for a while before replying, “Something for someone sick.” </p><p>He nods his head and moves out from the counter to help her choose and show her all the flowers. Whenever someone speaks of a person who’s sick, he thinks of his father and his heart hurts. Kieran misses him and he remembers an awfully familiar incident his mother always spoke about, about how her and his father met. </p><p>“Tell me, what’s your favorite flower, Miss Sinclair?” </p><p>“Daises!” She replies almost immediately, “Oh, they’re so very pretty and oh- wait, how do you know my name?” </p><p>Kieran shrugs and smirks, “What would be the point if I revealed everything about myself in one meeting?” </p><p>“Are you saying we will be meeting more?” </p><p>He doesn’t reply, instead leads her to the daises, “It’s a coincidence, you know. Daises are generally given to sick because of their brightness. People say you should give bright flowers because it makes them feel a little better.” </p><p>Lauren nods her head, “What else do you think can be used?” </p><p>“Well, there’s sunflowers and…”</p><p>------</p><p>Lauren looks brightly at the bunch of flowers in her hands, her eyes sparkling. This is what Kieran loved about giving people flowers. He realized how happy they look when they receive it- it was those subtle moments in life that made him feel this unmistakable sense of warmth that reminds him that humanity can be beautiful. </p><p>She hands him the cash, “Thank you <em>so</em> much, I love them! And keep the change.” </p><p>“No, thank you.” Kieran replies, smiling, “And I hope whoever it is gets better soon.” </p><p>Lauren looks down at the flowers, “I hope so too. He will love them. By the way, you aren’t getting away with knowing my name and not telling me how. It’s really creepy, you know.” </p><p>Kieran laughs, “You’re the daughter, is it? Of the chief of the police department, there’s not much mystery to it.” </p><p>“Niece, actually. And no, not a lot of people know of me.” </p><p>He thinks for a while, “Perhaps next time pay attention to your surroundings a little and you just may figure it out.” </p><p>--------</p><p>Lauren looks around the next time but doesn’t find out anything. Annoyed that she was a detective but still not able to crack such a simple question, she feels stupid. </p><p>So, she goes to the flower shop again, besides, Dylan loved the flowers she brought the last time. </p><p>Lauren storms in and sees Kieran smirking at her, resting his face in his palm as his elbow rests on the counter as if he were expecting her. She slams the money on the table, “Same bouquet. Now explain. I looked around.” </p><p>“My, my, I thought you were a detective.” He laughs as her eyes dilate. </p><p>“How the hell do you know that?! You do know I can report you for stalking.” </p><p>Kieran raising his hands up, “Hey. I’m just observant. Let me make it easier for you, Sinclair. When you go to work- look around then.” </p><p>He makes the same bouquet, and she grabs it, scowling, “Thank  you.” </p><p>--------</p><p>Dylan loves the flowers, but he isn’t getting better and Lauren’s getting more and more worried each day. When going to work that day, she looks around but she still finds nothing and she doesn’t understand. </p><p>Sighing and giving up she drags her feet to work but just then, a man sitting on the corner of the street near a canvas, concentrating on what he was painting catches her eyes. Her eyes widen in shock as she realizes he was the man from the flower shop. Lauren frowns in confusion, not understanding what he was doing and why he was <em>painting.</em></p><p>Lauren rushes towards him and snaps her fingers, getting his attention and immediately his face brightens, smiling, “Ah, so you’re not that hopeless, detective.” </p><p>“What are you doing here? Aren’t you a florist?!” She asks confused, “And this still doesn’t give me an answer, you know.” </p><p>Kieran chuckles, “I come here in the mornings to paint. I observe the people who pass by, their lives and draw them.” </p><p>Lauren raises her eyebrows, and he sighs, “Still don’t get it?” </p><p>“You observed me because I always pass this way, didn’t you?” She asks and he nods his head, “Not going to lie, that’s a little creepy.” </p><p>“Oh please, detective, you’re not the only one I observe. Anyway, I noticed your uniform changed so I assumed you became a detective. I asked people around for your name because you intrigued me, in a way. Looked familiar.” </p><p>Lauren frowns, “And does that bring you to a conclusion that you know me or not?” </p><p>“I do.” He smiles, “You’re Dylan Rosenthal’s best friend, aren’t you?” </p><p>Lauren stares in shock as she splutters, “H-how do you know Dylan!?” </p><p>“We studied in the same school at one point… I left, though. Medicine just wasn’t for me.” </p><p>She doesn’t say anything and he barks out a laugh, “You should probably get going, detective. You’ll be late for work and a fly may enter your mouth.” </p><p>She scowls at him, “I still don’t know your name, though.” </p><p>“And that, is too for you to find out.” Kieran smirks as anger clouds her eyes, “Hey, I’m just testing your detective skills.” </p><p>Before she leaves, she tries looking at his painting but he quickly hides it and gives her a cheeky smile to which she just rolls her eyes and walks away. </p><p>-------</p><p>Kieran hears the door open and sees a tired looking Lauren. She tries smiling but it comes out weak. Lauren speaks then, “Same bouquet, please. Also, I asked Dylan. He remembers you, and I now know your name, <em>Kieran White.</em>”</p><p>Somehow the way he told his name made his heart thump against his chest, “Ah, finally. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Lauren Sinclair.” </p><p>Kieran gets the flowers and before she leaves, he holds her shoulder, “Hey, Lauren, are you okay?” </p><p>She nods her head and looks away. He turns her to make her look at him and lifts her chin with his fingers, “Look, I know you may not know me well- or at all, but you can talk to me, okay?” </p><p>Lauren sighs and closes her eyes, “Dylan. Dylan is in hospital.” </p><p>Kieran’s eyes dilate, “W-what? What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Cancer.” She says, hesitantly, “His father had the same.” </p><p>He looks at her with sad eyes, “Oh, Lauren, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>She shakes her head, “It’s alright.” </p><p>He wants to hug her, he wants to make her feel better, but he also doesn’t want to cross the line, so he doesn’t, instead, let’s her go with the bouquet of flowers she took for him every single day. </p><p>-------</p><p>Lauren continues coming everyday and eventually, they bond and become friends. She would bring a coffee and spend some time with him while she would rant about her day and tell him about how no one believed that she heard lies- which he had learned of, and to her surprise and relief, didn’t laugh or mock her instead believed her. </p><p>Occasionally, she would bring him cherry cheesecake because she knew how much he enjoyed it. He spoke of his life, his father and mother- the job, and his love for art. Lauren spoke of her parents who had died in a car accident when she was little. </p><p>A month passes and the two don’t realise they’ve grown feelings for each other. </p><p>A month passes and Dylan isn’t getting better, only worse. </p><p>Everything was going fine, perfectly and completely fine until Lauren doesn’t show up one day. </p><p>-------</p><p>Kieran misses her. </p><p>It’s been a week and he’s worried.
</p><p>He sighs as he looks down at the paper and allows his fingers to glide across the page and finds him staring at the familiar pensive eyed woman who he had grown attached to.
</p><p>Just then, someone pushes the door open and he shoots out of his chair. Kieran stares at a sleep deprived, sad, tired looking Lauren Sinclair. He rushes to her side and holds her cheeks in his palm, “Lauren? Where were you?”
</p><p>She shakes her head and bites her lip as if to stop herself from crying.
</p><p>“Hey. What’s wrong, Laur?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Lauren leans her head against his chest and clutches onto his white shirt and lets out a soft sob. Kieran wraps his arms around her, and she buries her head in his neck and let’s herself be weak. </p><p>“Oh, Kieran.” She whispers, “I-it’s Dylan. He’s gone, Kieran. He’s gone.”</p><p>He holds back a gasp and tightens his grip around her waist, bringing her closer to him, “Oh, Lauren.”</p><p>After a couple of minutes, she lets go and stares down at their hands. Finally, she croaks, “I-I’m going to see him. I’d like the same bou-“</p><p>Kieran shakes his head, “We’ll get different flowers this time.”</p><p>“But he loved that specific lot.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will love this one too.” He places a kiss on her head and guides her to the flowers. Kieran takes lilies, carnations, gladioli, and roses. She hands it to him but instead of letting go of his hand, she pulls him forward and asks ever so softly, “Will you come with me?”</p><p>He smiles softly, “Of course.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Lauren clutches tightly onto his hand as they stand in front of her best friend’s grave. </p><p>She opens her mouth to speak and closes it, not confident. Kieran leans forward and whispers in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck, “Go ahead. Pretend I’m not here.” </p><p>She closes her eyes and inhales, still grasping onto his hand, “This is Kieran. You said you’ve been wanting to meet him but… he couldn’t because he wasn’t family. Yeah, you know that already. You would’ve loved his flower shop. There are <em>so</em> many flowers of different colours and shapes. It’s beautiful.” </p><p>She continues speaking until finally she turns and hugs Kieran, her body pressed against his, “Thank you. Your presence made it easier.” </p><p>Kieran holds her tightly, “I’ll always be there for you, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was supposed to be a part where she saw the drawing but I couldn't be bothered to add it lol.<br/>I hope you liked ittt:))))<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>